


Gone

by moomacow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomacow/pseuds/moomacow
Summary: Alex is a kid with a bleeding heart for her new sister. Kara's first night on Earth. I absolutely love their relationship in the show, and this is sort of an homage to their closeness and Kara's reliance on Alex.





	

Kara curled in on herself in the middle of the plain bed, a web of wrinkles radiating out around her. She gripped her knees tightly and sobbed quietly. She was afraid to touch anything except herself, but the worst part was that-

Seeing Kal-El- _Clark_ \- all grown up had been too much of a shock to bear, on top of everything else. The one thing her parents had asked her to do was to take care of her baby cousin- and she’d already failed. Through no fault of her own, but it didn’t stop her from feeling like a failure. She had no purpose in life, not anymore. Everyone was gone, and Kal had abandoned her with strangers; she was sure they were good people, but they weren’t family.

“ _Stronger together_.”

She cried harder, tears squeezing their way past clenched eyelids

. . . .

Alex listened from the next room, ears picking up every hitch of the alien's breath and her rattling exhales as she tried to stop crying. She clutched her pillow around her head. Willed herself not to care. But she did. She knew Superman’s story- but it had always seemed so abstract. Now, listening to a girl who sobbed as if her entire world had disappeared- which it _had_ \- it was so much more real, and tangible, and it hurt. And if it hurt her, then the amount of pain contained within that twelve-year-old’s body must be _unbearable_.

Without ever consciously deciding to, Alex was sitting up in bed, rubbing the exhaustion out of her eyes. She hadn’t slept a wink, and her parents were away at their lab. They’d told her to be careful with Kara. They didn’t speak the same language and the alien could injure her greatly on accident. But Alex didn’t feel scared- all she felt was compassion for the girl suffering all alone, on a strange bed, a strange planet, a strange galaxy. She stepped out of her room quietly and tapped lightly at Kara’s door, aware that the blonde startled easily. She heard the sobs intensify for a second before becoming more muffled. Alex imagined Kara shifting and trying to be quiet for her sake, and she couldn’t bear the ache in her chest any longer.

She turned the knob slowly and whispered in what she hoped was a calming tone: “Kara, you don’t have to be alone.” She stepped into the sparsely furnished room, the moonlight illuminating the tight quivering bundle on the bed and lending it a sort of mystical, but heartbreaking, beauty. Blue eyes bore into hers, tears still streaming freely down round youthful cheeks.

Alex approached her slowly, speaking encouraging words all the while, until she sat on the edge of the bed. “I know that sometimes I want to be alone when I cry, but sometimes the thing I want most is to be held and feel loved.”

Kara’s eyebrows scrunched and she replied in halting Kryptonian, punctuated by hiccups. Alex scooted backwards minute by minute, murmuring occasionally, until she was almost shoulder to shoulder with Kara.

Kara’s head twisted to maintain eye contact, and her eyes grew even more sorrowful, if that was even possible. Alex’s hand hovered for a moment over the girl’s left shoulder, and she asked, “Can I?”

Kara blinked, then carefully, with the gentleness and barely-there touch of a summer breeze, placed it on her shoulder under her own. They stayed like that for a while, Kara’s hand radiating warmth onto the top of Alex’s hand. It eventually retreated, and Kara shrunk in even more on herself, readying herself to breathe without the comforting touch, but she looked back up in surprise when she realized that Alex had only moved it to her other shoulder, encircling her back with her arm.

What Kara did next seemed to occur naturally- she lay her head on Alex’s chest and sighed a mix of relief and grief. Alex’s left hand stroked through the blonde’s curls. “It’s going to be okay, Kara. One day, it’s all going to be okay.”

Kara listened to the reverberations in her chest, the blood pumping through her veins, and felt the tightening of the brunette’s arm around her. And she thought that maybe, this human girl would show her a world worth living in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Feels? Comment below!


End file.
